Eres mi razón para respirar
by Daydreaming-all-the-time
Summary: Inuyasha es un asesino, vive de matar gente y fue por su trabajo que se cruzo con Kagome, una muchacha de 15 años, cuya existencia es oscura y vacía, ella no tiene una razón para permanecer en este mundo, y sin darse cuenta Inuyasha se encuentra desesperado por mantenerla viva —Yo soy tu razón para que vivas.
1. Chapter 1

**Eres mi razón para respirar.**

**Prefacio.**

Inuyasha miro con cuidado la foto que estaba entre sus manos, hace dos minutos Miroku le había entregado la foto de su víctima, no le interesaba su pasado o su presente, él sabía que debía matarlo. Eso era todo lo que debía interesarle.

Metió la foto del hombre en su bolsillo derecho, Inuyasha vestía unos jeans desgastados, una remera blanca manchada con grasa del taller donde trabajaba, y una chaqueta de cuero, donde su arma estaba oculta.

—Vamos—Murmuro, al tiempo que ponía sus manos sobre el volante, inicio su viaje en medio de la lluvia al hogar de su víctima. Él ambiente estaba tan frio que no le importaba que sus cabellos blancos estuvieran sueltos, dándole un aspecto algo salvaje.

A medida que avanzaba, en su mente empezaba a planear lo que haría, no le daría oportunidad a ese hombre de defenderse, lo haría rápido así podría pasarse por un bar, y dedicarse a matar el tiempo que le quedaba de ese día. Otra razón para acabar rápido con el asesinato de esta persona, era debido al instituto que estaba a menos de una cuadra, si el hombre gritaba todo terminaría, alguien llamaría a la policía.

Estaciono al frente de aquella enorme mansión, y silbo levemente —Wow este tipo sí que tiene clase—Luego rio levemente al tiempo que se bajaba del auto, suspiro frustrado al sentir como la lluvia caía sobre su cabeza, era una lluvia fuerte, estaba seguro que para cuando cruzara la valla que lo separaba de la mansión estaría empapado por completo.

Rápidamente salto hacia la valla, escalándola rápidamente, mirando a los lados, sin notar a alguien cerca que pudiera descubrirlo, cuando llego a la cima salto. Cayendo perfectamente bien sobre el suelo algo barroso.

Respiro de forma profunda y empezó a correr hasta la ventana, se lanzo hacia ella partiendo los vidrios, de repente un grito se sintió en la mansión, Inuyasha sonrió con sorna, eso era exactamente lo que quería, aunque no le daría tiempo para gritar demasiado.

Con su arma en alto, llego a la sala de la mansión, cuyas paredes estaban llenas de cuadros y fotos, además de artefactos que Inuyasha nunca había visto en su vida, en la sala estaba él. El hombre que debía matar y mataría.

—Por favor, no-no tienes que hacer esto.

—Eso no es cierto—Respondió Inuyasha, sonriendo de forma maligna, al tiempo que ponía el arma en la frente del hombre, que estaba sentado en un sillón rojo. El hombre empezó a llorar, haciendo que sus cabellos negros, taparan sus ojos, y su piel blanca se enrojeciera.

—Quería jugar bien—Dijo de repente el hombre, al tiempo que sacaba un arma de la nada y disparaba contra el cuerpo de Inuyasha, que cayó en el suelo.

—Ag maldito—Dijo Inuyasha, al tiempo que se paraba y golpeaba en la espalda al hombre, que había caminado hasta la puerta de la sala, de repente el anciano cayó al suelo tosiendo de forma difícil. Inuyasha sonrió y disparo en su cabeza.

—Viejo inútil—Murmuro Inuyasha, viendo el rostro del anciano muerto, asqueado.

Inuyasha suspiro sintiendo como la bala hacia doler su cuerpo, estaba empezando a creer que se había lastimado un nervio, algo desesperado tomo la llave que se le había caído al viejo, y empezó a correr hasta la salida de la mansión.

La lluvia golpeaba contra su cuerpo, como olas de mar, de forma molesta camino hasta el portón, y metió las llaves en la cerradura, las giro e inmediatamente salió de la mansión.

—Mierda—Murmuro, al notar que un policía estaba en la esquina, ya mirando algo confuso la mansión, la única regla que él debía respetar, era la que Miroku siempre le decía antes de darle una foto de la siguiente persona que debía matar "Nada de policías."

Camino de lado contrario a su auto, y se metió en el primer callejón que encontró, aun siendo acosado por la terrible lluvia, su respiración se agito y entonces Inuyasha miro su brazo, notando la forma peligrosa en que la sangre salía de este.

—¡Mierda!¡Mierda! Tengo que llamar a Sango o Miroku—Grito desesperado, al tiempo que tomaba su celular, pero su mano empezó a temblar y todo se estaba volviendo borroso para sus ojos.

—¿Señor está bien?—Pregunto una voz, Inuyasha se giro molesto, cayendo al suelo de forma torpe, solo llego a ver una mujer con uniforme antes de que todo se volviera negro y vacio.

* * *

"Dentro de poco tendré un hospital."Pensó Kagome algo frustrada, mientras observaba al hombre que estaba tirado sobre su cama, su lado moral no le había permitido dejarlo así en medio de la lluvia, había curado su herida de bala con mucho cuidado, llamar a una ambulancia no era una opción, porque aquel hombre no tenia identificación y no tenía dinero para pagar el tratamiento.

Ahora que se había cambiando su uniforme por ropa mas cómoda que incluía unos jeans y una camisa roja, estaba sentada al lado de aquel hombre, estudiando su rostro para asegurarse de que no estuviera en problemas.

Le impresionaba lo blanco que eran los cabellos de aquel hombre, al igual que aquellas marcas que cruzaban su rostro, como si hubiera estado pelando con una docena de hombres, tan perdida estaba en el rostro de él, que no noto cuando este despertó mostrando unos ojos amarillos.

—Tú también eres linda, pero necesito sentarme para respirar mejor.

Al escuchar la voz ronca del hombre, Kagome algo avergonzada se alejo de la cama pegándose contra la pared, tapando su rostro sonrojado con sus cabellos, Inuyasha por otro lado, estaba estudiando su entorno, mientas sentía como sus pulmones empezaban a respirar de forma normal.

Era una habitación completamente pálida, había cuadros colgados en las paredes, y cuadernos desparramados en un escritorio, pero no había nada que le revelara a Inuyasha la personalidad o vida de aquella muchacha.

"¿Estoy en la casa de una loca?"

—¿Estás bien?—Pregunto ella, al notar que de repente la cara del hombre se habia vuelto seria y mostraba frustración.

—¿A quién le debo mi vida?—Pregunto él, sonriéndole de forma casi honesta, porque aun había algo oscuro en sus orbes amarillas, algo que aterrorizaba a Kagome.

—Kagome Higurashi.

—Kagome Higurashi—Repitió él, haciendo que cada letra sonara sensual, y que ella se sonrojara en consecuencia.

—Puedes irte cuando quieras—Kagome dijo rápidamente, al tiempo que se separaba de la pared, empezando a caminar hasta la puerta, pero la mano del hombre la detuvo.

—¿Vas a mantener a un desconocido en tu habitación?—Al escuchar esto, Kagome se giro encontrándose con la mirada curiosa de Inuyasha.

—¿Quién eres?—Pregunto ella de forma divertida.

—Inuyasha.

—Bueno Inuyasha, no me importa cuánto te quedes, nadie me visita nunca—Al finalizar ella abandono la habitación, sabía que era extraño que lo ayudara, pero no tenía nada mas con que entretenerse en primer lugar, no tenía amigos o alguien con quien hablar.

Kagome no pensaba realmente en eso, pero últimamente era demasiado, estaba sola, no tenia amistades estaba completamente sola siempre, y cuando no estaba estudiando estaba durmiendo pasando las horas, esperando a que todo mejorara.

Inuyasha salió de la habitación, encontrándose con una imagen extraña, Kagome estaba sentada contra la ventana, ella miraba a través de la ventana, parecía pérdida en lo que veía. Era una imagen que le daba mucha tristeza, y la peor parte es que no sabía por qué.

—Hey, será mejor que me vaya.

Kagome lo miro, y le dedico una sonrisa—La puerta está abierta—Dijo ella, dándole otra sonrisa.

Inuyasha asintió y así como había llegado, se fue rápidamente, dejándola sola.

* * *

Despertó con su cuerpo sudado y un dolor en su brazo insoportable, la luna iluminaba su cuerpo, el resto de la habitación estaba oscura, había soñado con ella. Había soñado que esa chica Kagome le hablaba, y ambos se abrazaban, pero de repente todo era oscuridad y un vacio inundaba su corazón.

—Debo verla—Murmuro antes de poner sus manos sobre su cabello.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eres mi razón para respirar.**

**Capítulo uno.**

**"Morir para renacer."**

Kagome despertaba todos los días a la misma hora, sabiendo el tiempo que le quedaba para ponerse su uniforme, y peinar su cabello de forma correcta, todo estaba planeado para sobrevivir otro día de instituto, aunque no estaba segura si valía la pena intentarlo siquiera. Ser una paria(1) tenía sus ventajas, una mesa en el almuerzo para ella solamente, todos le temían de una extraña manera, sentían miedo de ser despreciados como la despreciaban a ella, así que se mantenían alejados.

Tomo su bolso, colgándolo de su brazo derecho, y se coloco sus auriculares, sintiendo la música estridente atacando sus oídos. Sin comer ni un bocado de comida camino hasta la puerta, la abrió y una vez fuera la cerro, caminando hasta el ascensor.

—Buenos días, señorita Higurashi—Dijo el cuidador, mirando a Kagome con una sonrisa cruzando su rostro. Kagome respondió suavemente, al tiempo que salía del edificio, sintiendo el aire caliente meterse por su uniforme y atacar su piel. Con cuidado acomodo mejor su bolso sobre su pollera verde, y oculto sus manos en su camisa blanca de puños verdes. Sentía calosfríos, aunque hacía calor.

Camino con lentitud por la calle, deseando que los edificios y arboles formaran un camino eterno que nunca la llevaría al colegio, porque era mejor así. Pero debía ir, las leyes la obligaban a tener una educación mínima. No tenía dinero suficiente para pagar estudios en casa. No le quedaba nada, solo dos años y todo terminaría, sería como una pesadilla que nunca desearía recordar.

El destino otra vez la puso frente a frente con el colegio, era el único colegio de todo Japón que tenía esa estructura, era un edificio rodeado por un enorme bosque, las puertas eran rejas enormes abiertas, que abrían un camino que llevaba a la entrada de una enorme mansión que formaba al colegio. Parecía un palacio por fuera, pero ante los ojos de Kagome era un infierno, que contenía demonios sádicos que esperaban consumirla poco a poco.

Respiro de forma fuerte, juntando un poco de coraje, un poco de fuerzas para mantenerse fuerte. Camino de forma lenta, aparentando tranquilidad y paz. Todos parecían no notarla, y ella agradecía eso, algo más relajada entro al colegio.

—Miren ya llego—dijeron unas muchachas, de manera alta para que Kagome las escuchara.

—¿Dónde están tus padres, Higurashi?—Dijo una muchacha de repente, con su voz sonando divertida.

Kagome no respondió, solo acelero el paso, sintiendo que su tristeza iba ahogándola poco a poco, de repente se encontró esperando el momento a que alguien la atacara, que alguien hiciera que deseara estar muerta.

"Todo terminara. "Pensó ella, deseando estar tres metros bajo tierra.

* * *

Inuyasha se sentía sucio, él no era como Miroku, no andaba acosando adolescentes, pero no podía evitarlo. Sentía demasiada curiosidad, quería saber todo sobre Kagome. Quería saber que la había llevado a estar así.

Miro las múltiples hojas, todas con una foto de Kagome agarrada con un ganchito.

—Kagome Higurashi—Murmuro Inuyasha, leyendo lentamente las hojas—Hija del empresario más exitoso de japon,ella tiene 15 años, vive sola. Su madre se divorció de su padre y él la dejo sola.

Inuyasha suspiro, sintiendo que su humanidad se oprimía al imaginarse la soledad de la muchacha, sin dudarlo siguió leyendo. Viendo las tristes fotos familiares, que mostraban el crecimiento de la muchacha.

—Tiene un hermano, que está en un conservatorio—murmuro el muchacho, viendo la foto de aquel niño, luego siguió viendo las palabras que describían la triste realidad de Kagome—Ella es víctima de abusos desde que entro al colegio "New Stars", nadie ha hecho nada para terminar con ello.

Cuando Inuyasha termino de murmurar esto, vio la foto de que incluía a Kagome sacándose chicle del pelo y la basura que estaba sobre su cuerpo, mientras estaba sentada en la parada de autobús(2).

Él no fue al colegio, todo lo que sabía lo aprendió en la calle, sobreviviendo el día a día, hasta que tomo un lugar importante en la mafia, allí todo cambio, consiguió una casa, ropa, mejor comida. De repente no debía sobrevivir, aunque estaba consciente de que en cualquier momento estaría en la calle de nuevo.

Dejo de leer las hojas, había escuchado el sonido de la puerta de su mansión abrirse, reconoció los pasos torpes de Miroku acercándose a su oficina, después de todo él era el único que tenía las llaves de su casa. El _palacio_ de Inuyasha consistía en una casa de 3 pisos, el tercer piso estaba lleno de armas, y cajas llenas de recuerdos, una escalera conectaba a ese piso que era el último, casi como un lugar secreto. El segundo piso, estaba formado por la cocina, el baño y su habitación, todas las habitaciones tenían los lujos que una persona adinerada podía darse. El último piso era una biblioteca personal, y era su lugar de paz personal.

—¿Qué haces Inuyasha?—Pregunto Miroku, mirando sobre el hombro de su socio, pero Inuyasha tapo las hojas, metiéndolas sobre su pecho, quedando debajo de su remera y agarradas por el cinturón de su jean gastado.

Miroku lo miraba sin comprender en lo más mínimo su actitud, crecieron juntos, mataron juntos, no tenían secretos ¿Qué le ocultaba? No dijo nada, solo se mantuvo parado.

—Nada ¿Una misión nueva?—Pregunto Inuyasha, tratando de mantener su compostura.

—Si—Respondió Miroku, mirando a su amigo, buscando explicaciones en sus ojos vacios y llenos de misterio—Es una muchacha, enseña en un colegio de niños ricos.

—Genial—Dijo Inuyasha, sintiendo la adrenalina que se metía por sus manos como una droga que nunca perdía el efecto de felicidad.

—Tenemos que portarnos bien—Dijo Miroku, al tiempo que tomaba una silla y se posaba frente a Inuyasha, haciendo que el sonido de sus botas militares fueran como el de un temblor—Siempre hay estudiantes merodeando por la zona, y no quiero que termines como la otra vez.

—¡Agh Miroku!—Dijo Inuyasha, parándose de la silla molesto, poniéndose contra la pared —La poli no me agarro, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—Dices eso, pero ella podría haberte entregado.

—Ella no es así—Dijo Inuyasha, mirando al espejo que estaba en la pared contraria, encontrándose con su rostro que por primera vez no mostraba odio, pero si curiosidad genuina por esa mujer.

—¿Sabes cómo es?—Pregunto Miroku, mostrando un claro escepticismo en su mirada.

Inuyasha no respondió, solo lo miro mostrando más que simple odio, se sentó en la silla, haciendo una señal muda a Miroku de que era momento para que le dijera su misión. Miroku dejo una carpeta gris frente a Inuyasha—Léelo, dame la señal y partiremos.

—¿Me ayudaras a matarlo?—Pregunto Inuyasha, mirando a su socio impresionado, Miroku dirigía todo pero muy pocas veces ensuciaba sus manos. Pero él nunca se quejaba, su socio había estado cinco años en la cárcel, un movimiento en falso y volvería, además de que Miroku más que un socio era su hermano, lo necesitaba a su lado.

—No hay otra opción, habrá niños allí, aunque uses el silenciador alguien nos vera,y yo te ayudare a deshacerte de ellos.

—Puedo usar mascara—Dijo el hombre rápidamente, suplicando en su corazón que Miroku dejara de usar el plural.

—Iré,no hay excusas—Dijo Miroku, al tiempo que salía de la oficina, y volvía con una bolsa.

Inuyasha abrió la bolsa, encontrándose con un silenciador de armas, y mascaras con forma de demonios, era demasiado tarde para detener a Miroku.

* * *

Inuyasha y Miroku entraron como si nada al colegio, las mascaras y armas estaban dentro del bolso que el primero llevaba, mientras que Miroku tenía sus manos en sus bolsillos fingiendo tranquilidad.

Cuando entraron lo primero que hicieron fue meterse al baño de hombres, en silencio vaciaron el bolso, sabiendo que la oficina de la mujer que debían matar estaba solo a dos metros.

Se pusieron las mascaras, y los silenciadores fueron acomodados en su armas, así salieron del baño y caminaron hasta la oficina, la mujer los miraba sin comprender, sus ojos azules llenos de miedo se cruzaron con los de Inuyasha, que solo destilaban odio puro.

—No digas nada, acepta tu muerte—Dijo Mirok,al tiempo que se acercaba a la mujer, presionando su arma contra la cabeza de ella.

Inuyasha espero en silencio a que Miroku apretara el gatillo, reconociendo que el hecho de que ambos vinieran era más que innecesario.

Pero luego, la puerta de la oficina se abrió.

—¿Profesora Hitori?—Dijo una voz suave y vacía. Inuyasha la reconoció al instante.

Se giro a verla, llevaba el mismo uniforme que cuando se habían encontrado por primera vez, el rostro de ella de repente solo mostro miedo, inútilmente cayo el suelo, la profesora partió en lágrimas al notar esto. Sabiendo que las vidas de ambas se habían acabado.

—Terminemos con esto—Soltó Miroku, al tiempo que apretaba el gatillo y en un silencio profundo la profesora Hitori falleció.

—Mierda—Murmuro Inuyasha, al tiempo que se acercaba a Kagome, haciendo que ella retrocediera rápidamente, se saco la mascara mostrándole su rostro, provocando que ella mostrara miedo y sorpresa, mientras retrocedía aun mas hasta que la pared le impidiera moverse.

—Inuyasha ¿Qué mierda haces?—Dijo Miroku, mientras se acercaba a la muchacha, parándola y poniendo su arma al lado de su mejilla—No podemos dejarla ir.

—Piensa en lo que vas a hacer—Dijo el hombre de cabellos blancos. Miroku negó, y disparo en el estomago de Kagome, quien suspiro y cayó al suelo.

—No había otra opción—Dijo Miroku, antes de salir de la oficina, Inuyasha se quedo mirándola, viendo como la sangre de ella empezaba a derramarse.

Kagome por otro lado no sentía nada, simplemente le dolía todo, pero no sentía nada. Una sonrisa vaga cruzo su rostro, y dio un salto al vacío cuando cerró sus ojos.

"¿Esto es morir?"Pensó ella, antes de que su mente se volviera un mar profundo.

**Notas:**

**(1) Paria es alguien que está completamente solo, no tiene a nadie, no existes. También se aplica a personas solitarias, que no tienen muchas personas como amigos.**

**(2) Donde vivo le decimos parada del Bondi,y se que en BsAs es parada de colectivo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eres mi razón para respirar.**

**Capítulo dos.**

**"Amiga del asesino."**

Kagome abrió sus ojos levemente, sintiendo como una luz la cegaba de una forma molesta, sin embargo cuando sus ojos estaban a punto de dirigirse a recorrer el lugar, unas voces hicieron que deseara nunca haber despertado.

—Ah engordado mucho—Dijo una voz femenina y suave, al tiempo que la mano de la mujer tomaba un pedazo de la piel de Kagome y la apretaba.

—Está reaccionando—Dijo una voz gruesa y ronca, Kagome abrió sus ojos por completo, encontrándose con el serio rostro de su padre, quien la observaba como alguien que mira un florero roto.

—Hola…—Kagome murmuro, sintiéndose torpe, inútil y vacía, se sentía la mas pura basura. Todo había salido mal.

"Solo tenía que morir."Pensó ella, al tiempo que tiraba de las sabanas para tapar mejor su cuerpo. Todo debía haber terminado, ella debería estar en el cielo, o simplemente no existir. Porque una vida solitaria no valía la pena, y nunca lo valdría. Además de que nadie la necesitaba, era un peso en la vida de sus padres, ellos al odiaban por ser así…

Frágil.

Tonta.

Inútil.

Malagradecida.

Gorda.

Ellos vivian para recordárselo todos los días, pero ahora que ella vivía sola se esmeraban de recordárselo cada cena familiar. Cenas familiares donde Kagome recibía todos los golpes, y trataba de recibir los golpes que iban dirigidos a su hermano menor ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso había hecho todo mal en su vida anterior? Cuando era más joven, había pensado que eran pruebas que la vida le daba, que todo ese sufrimiento y la depresión era producto de una prueba, que ella debía superar.

Pero cada vez era peor, cada vez todo se complicaba a medida que el tiempo avanzaba. Toda persona que la veía, tarde o temprana se volvía su enemiga, sus compañeros que la ignoraban y la trataban como basura lo demostraban .

La obsesión de su madre con demostrarle que era basura, la indiferencia de su padre, todo le decía que vivir no valía la pena. No valía la pena vivir para sufrir, llega un momento en donde vives para sufrir, y Kagome no deseaba vivir para eso.

—¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?—Pregunto la mujer, aunque aquel _cariño, _había sonado por demás falso y vacio.

—Bien ¿Cómo estoy?

—El balazo que recibiste, por suerte solo provoco que perdieras mucha sangre, pero te recuperaras—Dijo el hombre, seguro aunque su faceta fría y casi molesta se mantenía con fuerza.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo me quedare?—Pregunto Kagome, tratando de evitar el momento en que sus padres empezarían a atacarla.

—Hasta pasado mañana—Respondió la mujer, al tiempo que se sentaba de nuevo en la silla, empezando a ojear una revista de _Vogue._

—¿Cómo llegue aquí?—Pregunto ella, esta vez el hombre respondió.

—Fue un muchacho, llamado Inuyasha, él te había acompañado hasta la oficina de la profesora.

Kagome se helo de repente, recordaba el rostro de Inuyasha tranquilizándola, y luego el disparo del otro hombre.

"Asesino…"Pensó Kagome, sintiendo pánico de repente, pero una sensación de aceptación se cruzo en su corazón, haciendo una especie de choque. No sabia quien había ganado, pero el miedo estaba allí, haciendo que la empatía que sentía por Inuyasha callera levemente.

—Se ah quedado hasta ahora, esperando a que despiertes—Dijo de repente la mujer, sin dejar de mirar a las fotos de ropa.

—Parece un muy buen muchacho—Comento el adulto, con completa seguridad.

"Lo que las apariencias hacen…"Pensó no muy segura la muchacha, imaginaba a Inuyasha vestido con traje, aparentando entre las personas que no había matado una inocente profesora.

—¿Pueden pedirle que entre?—Pregunto Kagome, sin pensar en sus miedos, necesitaba ver a Inuyasha, comprobar que él era un asesino, y que a pesar de eso le había ayudado.

—Tienes que dejar de comer tanto, hija—Dijo la mujer. Antes de salir por la puerta seguida por su ex marido.

Kagome sintió un estrujón en sus estomago, y miro de reojo una bandeja llena de comida de hospital, aunque las ganas de comer se habían esfumado de su cuerpo, aunque su cuerpo pedía comida.

* * *

Inuyasha se sentía más que incomodo, el cuello de la camisa lo ahogaba por completo, haciendo que su espalda picara y sintiera que se estaba ahorcando, pero admitía que no haberse cambiado de ropa hubiera sido el peor error de toda su vida.

Cuatro horas después de que internaron a Kagome, sus padres aparecieron, el hombre simplemente había saludado a Inuyasha con la mirada, pero la mujer lo miro de arriba abajo, estudiándolo de una manera descarada y por demás maleducada.

"Y se supone que yo crecí en las calles."Pensó Inuyasha al recordar a aquella escena.

Pero no le sorprendía, él había aprendido a estudiar a aquellas personas, él era víctima de aquellas personas. Él había crecido hasta los seis años en una familia así, llena de dinero y fama hasta que todo callo. El dinero se fue junto a su padre, su hermano siguió a aquel hombre, y solo quedo Inuyasha junto a su madre.

Nadie le ayudo, nadie le dio un consejo siquiera. Todas las personas que antes habían abarrotado a su familia con elogios, sonrisas y falsas palabras, se habían esfumado como el humo mas frágil. Todo provoco que Inuyasha a los 10 años abandonara a su madre, que había caído victima de las drogas, ella murió moribunda dejándolo solo.

Entonces todo comenzó, primero trabajo como ayudante de un vivero, luego volvió a las calles hasta que conoció a Miroku, él con la misma edad de Inuyasha, que no pasaba de los dieciséis, lo metió en la mafia.

Le costó mucho subir de puesto, volverse alguien que causa miedo ante aquellos que habían sentido su nombre, pero ahora podía comprar lo que quisiera, y reconocer los sentimientos y pensamientos de las personas.

Y oh él sabía lo que la madre de Kagome pensaba.

Con esa simple mirada que ella había lanzado sobre él, sabia como era.

Era la clase de mujer que compraba un vestido Chanel ,solo para poder decir que tenia ropa de esa marca, que veía la perfección superficial como algo valioso, y no valoraba los sentimientos o la inteligencia. Era la clase de mujer que destruía lo que no podía conseguir, y seducía lo que deseaba.

¿Cómo Kagome podía ser hija de alguien así?

Eso era lo único que provocaba curiosidad en Inuyasha, entonces había pensado que ella debía parece a su padre, pero cuando examino al señor Higurashi no encontró respuesta, era un hombre destrozado ,y estaba seguro de que aquel destrozo lo había provocado su ahora ex mujer. Era la clase de persona que había sido devorado por el destino, parecía demacrado y vacio. Como si nada pudiera sorprenderlo, como si hubiera vivido demasiado y ahora solo respirara.

—Ella quiere verte—Dijo una voz, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, haciendo que levantara al mirada y se encontrara con los ojos completamente vacios del hombre.

Inuyasha sonrió levemente ante los adultos, que solo hicieron un gesto cortes, entonces se adentro a la habitaciones,el olor a jazmines que la muchacha destilaba lo invadió por completo, de una manera casi intoxicante.

"¿Qué es lo que me haces, Kagome?"Pensó desesperado el muchacho, al darse cuenta que lo único que deseaba era abrazarla.

Lentamente se acerco y se sentó en el borde de la cama, por otro lado Kagome simplemente lo miraba, entre sorpresa y miedo.

"Me salvo."Se repetía una y otra vez.

—¿Cómo estás?—Pregunto él, ella sonrió levemente, al tiempo que planeaba lo que iba a decir.

—Bien—Respondió ella, sintiéndose relajada ante la mirada suave que Inuyasha le regalaba.

—Debes comer—Dijo él, tomando la charola que estaba sobre una mesa. Kagome se sentó en la cama, planeando excusas para no comer ni un bocado de aquella comida.

—No tengo hambre.

—Eh estado en tu situación muchas veces,más de lo que crees—Dijo Inuyasha, algo incomodo—Tienes hambre.

—Está bien—Dijo Kagome, sintiéndose rodeada por el delicioso olor que el pan caliente destilaba.

De forma tranquila, Inuyasha vio a Kagome comer, observo cada movimiento delicado que ella realizaba, le recordaba tanto a aquellas muñecas de porcelana, pero no a las que uno ve en vidrieras de tiendas caras, si no a aquellas que estaban rotas y tienen enromes líneas que amenazaban con partirlas en enormes pedazos. Pero él no estaba seguro de porque la veía como una muñeca de porcelana rota.

—¿Harías cualquier cosa que te pidiera?—Pregunto ella, cuándo ya mayor parte de la comida qu estaba en la charola había desaparecido.

—Si—Respondió él, y era sumamente cierto, él por ella era capaz de todo, y no sabía porque, simplemente era así,tenia una obsesión muy peligrosa por ella, deseaba conocerla, fuera todo lo contrario la hubiera tirado en la puerta del hospital, y hubiera salido corriendo; Podría haber sido peor que eso, debería haberla dejado morir.

No podía dejarla, jamás podría hacerlo,lo que siente por ella,habia nacido de repente y en una peligrosamente mínima cantidad de días, Kagome le importaba masque cualquier persona que hubiera conocido.

—Sácame de aquí—Dijo ella, segura y sin mostrar debilidad alguna, porque sabía que en el momento que mostrara debilidad Inuyasha la dejaría allí.

El hombre por otro lado, se quedo estudiándola, mirándola y casi admirándola en silencio, una inevitable sonrisa se cruzo por su rostro. Estaba corrompiéndola y solo con su presencia.

"O simplemente ah llegado a su límite."Pensó él.

Inuyasha no respondió su pregunta, simplemente salió de la habitación, Kagome en consecuencia se tiro en la cama, pensando que Inuyasha la dejaría abandonada allí, y ella no sabía si podría sobrevivir.

Contra todos los pronósticos, Inuyasha volvió con una chaqueta de cuero y una gorra entre sus manos, Kagome sonrió, sabiendo para que eran aquellos objetos.

Ninguna enfermera o medico, noto la forma extraña en la que aquella muchacha tapada solamente por una chaqueta de cuero, que llegaba hasta por arriba de sus rodillas caminaba, o la forma casi posesiva con la que aquel hombre de cabellos blanco la rodeaba con su brazo derecho.

Los padres de Kagome no los vieron salir por la puerta principal del hospital, solo se giraron a mirar alrededor cuando una señora de edad avanzada dijo :—Que forma extraña de vestir que tienen las niñas de hoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los padres de Kagome no tienen nombre y tengo dos explicaciones para esto:**

**1_Los padres de Kagome no son los mismos que aparecen en el manga y anime ****_Inuyasha._**

**2_Ellos son totalmente distintos a como Rumiko Takahashi imagino y creo para representar los padres de Kagome ,y aunque puedan tener parecidos no son iguales.**

**Eres mi razón para respirar.**

**Capítulo tres.**

**"Hasta donde puedes llegar."**

Kagome nunca pensó en andar en el auto de un asesino, su familia no le había _enseñado_ eso, aunque estaba segura de que ninguna chica,perteneciera a clase media o alta pensaría en meterse en una situación así. A uno le enseñan a estar al margen, a no meterse en problemas. Porque es lo correcto, porque así funciona el mundo te guste o no.

Inuyasha bebía una cerveza, mientras miraba el cielo que se mostraba frente a él. Kagome estaba a su lado, sus ojos recorrían el suelo sobre el que estaba sentada, se giro levemente a ver a su acompañante, que estaba acostado sobre el pasto.

—¿Qué miras?—Pregunto él, tratando de evitar la sonrisa que quería pasar por su rostro.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?"Pensó Kagome, antes de planear algo que responderle a Inuyasha—Tenias algo en tu cara.

Inuyasha al escuchar esto se sentó, y pasó su mano por su rostro, pero al no encontrar nada miro a Kagome que le sonreía divertida—Ha-Ha que graciosa, niña fea.

Kagome al escuchar esto, frunció el ceño y enfrento al hombre, no soportaba que le dijeran esas cosas, además de que Inuyasha parecía tener un talento para provocarla en todos los sentidos posibles.

—¿Qué me dijiste?—Pregunto ella, y Inuyasha con una sonrisa de medio lado se sentó de nuevo en el pasto, y se acerco a ella de una forma peligrosa.

—Fea—Repitió Inuyasha, Kagome aun con su ceño fruncido levanto su mano en alto y la dirigió hacia la mejilla de Inuyasha, pero él más ágil detuvo su mano.

—Idiota—Dijo ella, con su voz más gruesa por la furia.

—Oh ¿Qué intentaste hacer?

—¡Darte tu merecido!—Dijo ella, al tiempo que golpeaba a Inuyasha con su mano izquierda, la mano de ella golpeo con mucha facilidad la mejilla derecha de Inuyasha, quien se quedo parado, con sus ojos abiertos y sus labios entre abiertos.

—¡Tu loca!—Dijo él, enfrentándola con furia—Te saque del hospital ¡¿Y así lo agradeces?!

—¡Luego de que tu amigo me lastimara!

—¡Igual!¡Merezco respeto!

—¡Me llamaste fea!—Dijo Kagome, ahora a unos centímetros de Inuyasha, mostraba determinación en su mirada.

—Que linda pareja—Dijo una mujer, que paseaba por el parque de la mano de su hijo que llevaba un helado en su mano derecha. El niño miraba con asco la escena, y la mujer sonreía divertida. Siguieron caminando como si nada, por otro lado Kagome estaba horrorizada ante la idea.

Ella nunca podría ver a Inuyasha de esa forma, y estaba segura que él tampoco podría mirarla de esa manera.

—Yo no salgo con feas y mucho menos mujeres insoportables—Dijo Inuyasha antes de pararse, Kagome se quedo en el suelo, y vio como Inuyasha arrastraba su moto hasta el camino de tierra.

El parque era enorme, y tenía unos caminos de tierra por donde pasaban autos y motos debes en cuando, mientras las personas caminaban entre el pasto y las flores, mirando el lago que se abría por el parque.

—¿A dónde vas?—Pregunto Kagome.

—Pensé que serias más amable con tu salvador, obviamente me equivoque.

—¡No soy idiota!—Dijo ella, parándose y con sus manos echas puños.

Pero Inuyasha partió en su moto, y Kagome se quedo sola allí, una parte de ella sabría que ese momento llegaría, después de todo Inuyasha debería haberla dejado sola en un principio. La policía empezaría a buscarla, en aquellos momentos debería estar haciendo reposo, pero no quería quedarse cerca de sus padres.

Con cuidado empezó a caminar, no se sentía cansada así que estaba lista para buscar un lugar donde descansar ,lo único que le causaba incomodad era el hecho de que no vería de nuevo a Inuyasha.

"Él es lo más interesante que me ah pasado en años."Pensó ella, antes de meter sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

A medida que iba avanzando la salida del parque se presento, no había muchas personas caminando por allí, así que Kagome no se sorprendió de que las calles que daban al parque estuvieran vacías .El primer lugar que pensó fue su apartamento, tal vez si iba allí podría buscar dinero y otras pertenencias suyas.

"No tengo que ser una niña tonta."Kagome pensó, mirando los locales que estaban del otro lado de la calle, que estaban iluminados por el sol. Los empleados estaban dentro de los locales aburridos ante la falta de clientes.

"No puedo ir a casa, la policía estará allí."Agrego Kagome a su línea de pensamientos, y sin dudarlo siguió avanzando en la vereda, dedicándole un poco de su atención a las casas y a los locales, debía moverse rápido, no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que sus padres o la policía la encontraran.

* * *

—Se esperan cuarenta y ocho horas, señora.

—¡¿Está loco?! ¡Algo le paso!—Dijo la señorita Higurashi, sus ojos estaban casi salidos de sus cuencas, su ex-esposo se mantenía algo alejado, sus ojos estaban tapados por su cabello. Pero ella no notaba su aura sombría, se dedicaba a discutir con los policías.

—Señorita, entienda por favor, ella no es una niña podría aparecer dentro de unas horas—El policía trataba de tranquilizarla, su rostro se mostraba amable y paciente.

El compañero del policía, que hasta aquel momento se había mostrado ajeno a la situación, casi de la misma mañera que el señor Higurashi; Camino hasta al lado de su compañero, y clavo sus ojos azules con seriedad sobre el rostro de la señora:—No podemos hacer nada mas, esperaremos las horas que corresponde, si ella no regresa llámenos. No tenemos tiempo para discutir, Kagome no es la única muchacha de Japón que desaprecio

—Hasta luego, Señorita Higurashi—Dijo el otro policía.

Los policías se inclinaron y salieron de la habitación, la señorita Higurashi paso su mano por su rostro y se giro a ver a su ex-marido. Ella estaba desesperada, no podía perder a Kagome, ya había perdido demasiado.

—No puedes tratarlos así, cariño—Dijo el hombre, tomando cartas en la situación.

—No es como si hubieras hecho mucho—Dijo ella, sonriendo levemente, pero mostrando maldad en su rostro.

—Sabes que podría haberles dado dinero, pero mi oportunidad se fue cuando los trataste así.

—¡Escucha! Perdí a mi hermano, no perdere a Kagome—Dijo ella, mirando con determinación a su ex marido.

—No soy tu enemigo.

—Tu dinero no ayudara, cariño—Cuando ella dijo esto, salió de la oficina donde hasta ese momento había estado, y se encontró entre los pasillos de la mansión Higurashi, odiaba profundamente la oficina familiar, siempre se discutían tragedias allí. Pero sabía que lo que estaba pasando no era una tragedia.

Miro los cuadros que estaban colgados en las paredes, todos paisajes de lugares que habían visitado cuando eran una familia feliz. Tal vez podría revivir todo aquello con Kagome.

"Aparece, mi niña."Pensó con tristeza "Seremos una familia de nuevo, te lo prometo."Agrego a su línea de pensamientos.

—¿Mi señora?

La mujer se giro al escuchar aquella voz gruesa, vio a su antes mayordomo, el hombre estaba a vestido en su uniforme, que consistía en un traje, su melena castaña estaba atada y dejaba ver sus profundos ojos azules.

—¿Qué sucede, Rin?—Pregunto ella, tratando de mantener su compostura.

—Este hombre—Dijo Rin, corriéndose para mostrar a un muchacho, sus ojos oscuros combinaban con su cabello entre negro y azulado marcando su piel clara—Desea hablar con usted, es sobre Kagome—Agrego el mayordomo, para luego esperar una respuesta de la mujer.

—Puede quedarse un tiempo, gracias Rin—Dijo ella, al tiempo que sonreía a Rin, que hizo una reverencia y camino para alejarse de ellos.

—Mi nombre es Miroku, señorita Higurashi.

—¿Qué puedes decirme, _Miroku_?—La mujer dijo con asco el nombre del muchacho, mirando al mismo tiempo la ropa que el portaba, que estaba llena de agujeros y manchas. Miroku sabía que debería haberse cambiado, pero hace una hora había hecho un trabajo fingiendo ser Inuyasha, a quien le habían ofrecido originalmente la tarea. Por lo que no pudo bañarse o cambiarse.

—Puede ser que sepa dónde está su hija.

—¿Puede?

—Tal vez, no lo sé—Dijo Miroku, sonriendo de forma lenta.

"Si, la tengo entre mis manos."Pensó, mirando a la mujer con diversión.

—¿Qué debería darte para que estés seguro?

—Una cantidad de dinero, en dólares—Dijo rápidamente el muchacho, la mujer sonrió.

—Sabes que aceptare—Dijo ella, haciendo que Miroku riera internamente—Pero recuerda, que yo también tengo contactos, y si fallas no veras a tu novia de nuevo.

—No necesitara sus contactos—Respondió Miroku, mostrando seguridad en sus palabras.

—Eso espero ¿Dónde está ella?

—Yo mismo le traeré a su hija—Dijo rápidamente Miroku, mostrándose algo incomodo.

—¡¿Cómo?!—dijo la señorita Higurashi, achicando sus ojos levemente.

—Sé lo que piensa. No, no secuestre a su hija—Miroku dijo esto seguro, pero la mujer parecía no estar muy convencida.

—Llegaste a haber sido tu, y juro que…

—Tenga cuidado con lo que dice señorita—Dijo Miroku, mostrándose amenazante de repente, y consiguió el efecto que deseaba, ella se cayó por completo—Me dará el dinero luego de que le traiga a su hija, para que vea que no quiero hacerle daño.

—Es un trato—Dijo ella, al tiempo que extendía su mano, y Miroku la estrecho sonriendo.

—Entonces la veré luego—Dijo Miroku, antes de alejarse con una sonrisa cruzando de forma cálida su rostro.

Miroku se subió a su moto y sin dudarlo manejo hasta el hogar de Inuyasha, sabía que él tenía a Kagome. Era tan obvio y predecible, después de todo Inuyasha tomaba lo que deseaba sin dudarlo, eso era lo que le habían enseñado toda su vida.

Manejó tan rápido y con tanta inconsciencia que no hubiera sido extraño que terminara teniendo un accidente, pero Miroku llevaba años manejando de esa manera, por lo que llego sano y salvo hasta su destino.

De su bolsillo saco una llave, y la metió en la cerradura de la puerta, cuando entro se presento ante él un silencio absoluto, no había ni un murmullo cerca.

"No debe haber llegado."Pensó Miroku, sintiendo como una leve desesperación invadía su cuerpo, su mejor amigo no podía fallarle en aquel momento.

Miroku avanzo con rapidez, dirigiéndose hasta la oficina de Inuyasha, choco en el camino con algunas mesitas de café, pero no se detuvo siquiera a ver si se había hecho un moretón. Entro con torpeza en la oficina de Inuyasha, y lo vio. Su aliado estaba tirado sobre su mesa de trabajo, tenía una botella de cerveza en su mano izquierda, y su cara pálida estaba clavada sobre la mesa, siendo tapada por su melena blanca.

—Inuyasha—Dijo Miroku, con su voz sonando seria y autoritaria, al tiempo que golpeaba con su mano hecha puño la cabeza de su amigo. Inmediatamente Inuyasha se despertó, con sus ojos achinados y su boca semi-abierta.

—¿Qué?—pregunto el muchacho, girándose levemente para enfrentar a su amigo, quien lo miraba de forma molesta.

—¿Dónde está Kagome?—Pregunto Miroku, mirando con intensidad a su amigo, que sonrió y empezó a reír levemente.

—No lo sé—Respondió la otra persona, encogiéndose de hombros, y Miroku al recibir el aliento alcohólico de su amigo, supo que no debería hablarle en primer lugar.

—Tengo que encontrarla, es mi objetivo—Dijo Miroku, mirando a su amigo con seriedad, y de forma lenta para que pudiera recibir sus palabras—¿Quieres que me haga cargo?

—Haz lo que quieras—Respondió Inuyasha, antes de pararse y empezar a caminar de forma torpe hasta la salida de su oficina.

Miroku sonrió cansado, tenía que encontrar a Kagome y ahora tenía el permiso de Inuyasha para encontrarla a su _manera._

"Se va a arrepentir de decir eso."Pensó Miroku, antes de caminar por el camino que Inuyasha había recorrido, en su mente la imagen de Kagome se presentaba con fuerza, ella era lo único que podía pensar, debía encontrarla y rápido.

* * *

Kagome no entendía porque estaba allí en primer lugar, es decir, ese era el único lugar al que podía ir, pero…

—¡Kagome!—Grito una voz, era dulce y maternal, de repente unos brazos rodeaban a Kagome con fuerza.

—Tía Yuuki—Dijo Kagome, respondiendo levemente el abrazo, la mujer sonrió al sentir el gesto.

—Mi niña—Yuuki dijo, antes de separarse de Kagome levemente, y mirarla con sus ojos castaños.

Yuuki era la hermana menor de la madre de Kagome, había una diferencia de tres años entre ellas, pero Kagome pensaba que eran parecidas. Ambas podían ser tan cálidas y tan frías en un lapso de diez minutos, además de que ambas tenían un cabello oscuro como la pluma de un cuervo, con la diferencia de que Yuuki tenía unos ojos castaños con líneas amarillas, mientras que los ojos de la madre de Kagome poseía ojos castaños oscuros sin nada más.

—Estoy bien, Yuuki—Dijo Kagome.

—¡¿Por qué no estás en el hospital?!—Pregunto Yuuki, saliendo del trance en el que había estado hasta ese momento.

—No quiero ver a mis padres—Respondió Kagome, con tanta rapidez y seguridad que Yuuki no creyó .Su sobrina parecía tan perdida y podía verlo sus ojos, estaba segura que Kagome estaba usando como excusa a sus padres, había algo que nadie podía ver.

Había una sombra sobre Kagome que nadie veía, o que tal vez no deseaban ver.

—Supongo que no tengo otra opción más que abrirte la puerta de mi casa—Respondió Yuuki, de una manera fría y elegante, al tiempo que abría la puerta de su casa para Kagome.

La casa de Yuuki era bastante moderna, con colores claros y toques minimalistas por todas partes, este lugar estaba en medio de un vecindario de familias ricas, donde la casa de Yuuki encajaba con excelencia, ya que no tenía jardín ni colores. Era una casa grande sin gracia, pero con toque elegante.

Cuando Kagome entro en la casa, se encontro con un lugar sumamente moderno, había una televisión de ultima tecnología en medio de la sala, rodeada con sillones, además de una cocina parecida a las que se mostraban en la tele.

Había un baño simple, que solo estaba formado por las partes básicas de cualquier baño y al lado una escalera que llevaban a lo que Kagome suponía eran las habitaciones y la oficina de su tía.

El resto de las habitaciones se parecían a las ya descriptas, todas parecían salidas de una serie de televisión. Pero Kagome no notaba ni un solo color en todo el lugar, todo parecía tan lúgubre y triste.

—Ponte cómoda—Dijo Yuuki, sonriéndole a Kagome.

* * *

Miroku miraba el departamento en donde había visto a aquella niña entrar con molestia, había estado a unos pasos de atraparla y sin embargo ella se había escapado con mucha suerte.

"Niña tonta."Pensó Miroku, antes de bajarse de su moto y caminar por la vereda que daba al departamento al cual Kagome había entrado, miro las casas pálidas, planeando una estrategia. La casa a la cual Kagome había entrado no tenía patio delantero, pero poseía un pasillo al costado que parecía llevar a un patio trasero. Por supuesto que para entrar al mismo había que saltar una puerta de madera que protegía el pasillo.

"Podría saltar la puerta de madera."Pensó Miroku, mirando la ventana de la casa, miro alrededor, no había ni una sola alma vagando por las calles. Acomodo su capucha y se acerco a la casa.

"Espera a tu príncipe, Kagome."Pensó Miroku con una sonrisa, antes de empezar a escalar la puerta de madera.

**Notas de autora:**

Lamento profundamente la tardanza : ( Pasaron muchas cosas últimamente y no me dieron ganas de escribir,cuando eso sucede no puedo escribir .

**Guest:** ¡lamento mucho la tardanza! No tuve tiempo para escribir ¡Me alegra que te guste el fic!Gracias por el apoyo.

**MichMs: **¡Gracias por el comentario y el apoyo! Lamento haber tardado tanto, pasaron muchas cosas últimamente.

**Akanne Hygurashi: **Esas cosas tardan un poco, de la noche a la mañana el no puede hacerla feliz : ( Ya verás como avanza todo.

**arianawhoa :** ¡La verdad! Que vida de mierda, me alegra que te guste como escribo el fic ¡Lamento haber tardado.

**Serena tskino chiba **: ¡Qué bueno que te divierta el fic! ¡Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar!


	5. Chapter 5

Es posible que en este capítulo haya como lagunas mentales, es decir Kagome recuerda muchas cosas, y se pierde a veces recordando.

Si se les vuelve pesado no duden en tirarme tomates.

**Eres mi razón para respirar.**

**Capítulo cuatro.**

**"Traición."**

_—Te llevare al nutricionista mañana._

_—¿Ah?—Dijo Kagome, levantándose de repente de su cama, y corriendo a alcanzar a su madre en el pasillo. Quien caminaba con bolsas Chanel(1)colgando de sus brazos._

_—No pongas esa cara ¡Me preocupas!—Dijo ella, antes de pasarle las bolsas al mayordomo._

_—No quiero ir._

_—No te pregunte—Contesto la mujer, al tiempo que con su mano derecha agarraba un rollito que Kagome tenía en su cintura. Luego soltó la piel y siguió su camino._

_ Kagome se giro para encontrarse con su reflejo, contesto que un espejo le ofrecía con gracia. Paso sus manos por su cintura sintiéndolas pesadas y de repente el sándwich que acababa de comer quería salir de su cuerpo._

_ Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el baño que estaba al lado de su habitación ,y levanto la tapa del inodoro para vomitar en el. No miro dentro de él, simplemente bajo la tapa y se levanto del suelo para lavar su boca en el lavabo._

Despertó pegando un leve gritito, ese recuerdo atormentaba su mente, pasó su mano por su cara. Asegurándose de que por su boca no hubiera rastros de vomito. Los cuadros alrededor de la cama la miraban con sorpresa.

Hasta ese momento había estado dormida sobre la cama de Yuuki, era realmente enorme, estaba segura que al menos cuatro personas podían entrar en ella y sin necesidad de estar pegadas.

Yuuki entro a la habitación con una enorme charola llena de galletas, y una enorme taza de chocolate caliente que humeaba casi como una chimenea en pleno invierno.

—No quiero comer—Dijo Kagome, pero Yuuki no le hizo caso y puso la charola sobre la cama.

—Ya que babeaste mi cama deberías hacer lo que yo quiera.

Con el ceño fruncido, Kagome se sentó en la cama, y tomo la taza de chocolate caliente.

Kagome estaba segura de que no había una persona que realmente estuviera para ella, y era cierto. La mayor parte de su vida había estado sola, solucionando sus problemas de la mejor forma posible. Ella no había estado siempre sola, hubo un tiempo en el que no todo era complicado e incluso era feliz.

_—No sé qué decirte._

_—Yo solo…—Dijo Kagome ,mirando a su compañera, que llevaba el mismo uniforme que ella._

_—Estas triste, te entiendo—Dijo Akane, poniendo su mano sobre la de su amiga—Hablemos de lo que hice el viernes ¡No sabes lo bien que la pase en la fiesta de Hiroki!_

_ Kagome suspiro, poniendo sus manos sobre su muslo, no entendía porque ella siempre tenía que estar para las personas, pero las personas no para ella. O tal vez las personas no quieren hablar de cosas tristes._

_—…¡Entonces él me abrazo y me beso!—Continuo hablando Akane, mientras Kagome la miraba sin escucharla realmente._

Kagome suspiro pasando su mano por su frente, había algunas cosas que no quería recordar en lo mas mínimo, después de todo nunca había tenido una amiga de verdad, por lo tanto Akane no merecía ser recordada.

—¿En qué piensas?—Pregunto Yuuki, que estaba sentada al lado de Kagome, ojeando una revista de famosos.

—Estaba recordando—Dijo Kagome, mostrándose algo incomoda ante la pregunta.

—¿Qué recordabas?—Pregunto la mujer, sin rendirse ante la indiferencia de su sobrina.

—Recordaba como era antes todo.

—Las cosas no han cambiado, Kagome.

—Antes era feliz, las cosas eran diferentes.

—¿No pensaste que tal vez tú cambiaste?¿Que al cambiar viste de una forma diferente tu vida?

—Puede ser—Admitió Kagome, sintiéndose levemente avergonzada. Ella nunca había querido ser la clase de chica que se quejaba del mundo, y culpaba a todos por su infelicidad.

—Es fácil culpar a los otros, hay que admitir que la gente se molesta cuando dejas de actuar como ellos esperan.

Kagome se quedo pensando ¿Podría ser…? ¿Por qué no podemos cambiar? Siempre veía cambiar a las personas, sus padres habían cambiado ¿Por qué ella no podía? Recordaba con claridad como antes su madre solía llevarla al parque y jugaba con ella, en la lejanía su padre preparaba los sándwiches que luego comerían.

Todo había cambiado, ahora su padre se encerraba en su oficina para pasar las horas trabajando y su madre había desarrollado una obsesión por la moda y por los kilos demás que Kagome poseía. Ambos habían aprendido a destruir a Kagome, él con su indiferencia y ella con su obsesión de marcar las imperfecciones de Kagome.

Las personas se destruyen a sí mismas y luego destruyen a los demás, Kagome no sabía en qué momento sus padres se destruyeron.

¿Con el divorcio?

¿ O ya se habían destruido antes?

Ella realmente no quería saber, no quería saber las razones por la que su madre deseaba destruirla.

—¿Escuchaste eso?—Pregunto de repente Yuuki, mirando alrededor, la enorme sala del departamento se sumió de repente en el silencio, ambas mujeres miraban alrededor sin comprender de donde había salido aquel ruido, que solo Yuuki había escuchado.

—¿Qué escuchaste?—Pregunto Kagome en voz baja, para que solo Yuuki la escuchara.

De repente el sonido de pasos fuertes se sintió en el departamento, ambas mujeres se pararon de golpe, Yuuki agarro de la mano a Kagome y la arrastro hasta el pasillo enfrente del sillón donde habían estado sentadas.

Kagome cruzo el pasillo de la mano de Yuuki, sintiendo que las paredes blancas con cuadros de artistas famosos daban vueltas y vueltas, solo reacciono cuando su tía la adentro en una habitación.

—¡Metete bajo la cama!—Chillo Yuuki , Kagome obedeció tirándose al piso y escondiéndose debajo de la cama con colchas(2) azules, estas eran tan largas que cuando Kagome se metió bajo la cama no pudo ver los pies de su tía ,solo los bordados de las colchas.

—¿Yuuki tu que harás? —Pregunto Kagome, levantando la voz levemente.

—Tengo que llamar a la policía—Dijo ella, al tiempo que abría la puerta de la habitación y salía de ella.

Kagome se encontró a si mismo sola, sentía miedo y una adrenalina que se insertaba por sus venas, no podía entender la situación en la que se encontraba, había alguien en el departamento y ella no tenía ningúna forma de defenderse, solo escuchaba el silencio profundo del lugar.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de ahuyentar el miedo, no podría ver nada y era imposible que la encontrara con facilidad, considerando la cantidad de habitaciones que ese apartamento poseía.

—¡Listo!—Dijo una voz, y de repente Kagome escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, era la voz de Yuuki la que había dicho aquello.

—¿Yuuki?—Pregunto Kagome a la nada, moviéndose un poco sobre el suelo y levantando las colchas, para encontrarse con su tía que estaba agachada sobre el suelo para mirarla.

—Llame a la policía, estaremos bien.

—No se mueva—Dijo una voz gruesa y profunda. Yuuki sintió como algo hacia presión sobre su oreja, cerró sus ojos sintiéndose frustrada. Kagome por otro lado abrió sus ojos con fuerza, y soltó un leve chillido.

—Así que eres esa clase de ladrón—Dijo Yuuki, haciendo que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro.

—No soy un ladrón, me interesa su sobrina.

—Ella no está aquí—Dijo Yuuki, al instante para no mostrarse demasiado obvia.

Miroku sonrió ante el comentario de la mujer, y apretó un poco más el arma contra el cabello negro de la mujer. Había estado en situaciones allí millones de veces, siempre se escondían debajo de la cama o en los armarios, y era obvio en este caso que Kagome estaba debajo de la cama.

—Levántate—Dijo Miroku, mirando serio a la mujer, ella obedeció inmediatamente. Aprovechando para acomodar correctamente la colcha con su pie, para que Miroku no viera a Kagome—Sabes eres muy linda, si no tuviera que secuestrar a su sobrina…—Agrego Miroku, antes de pasar su mano por la cadera de la mujer, y depositar un suave beso en la mejilla derecha de ella, lo suficientemente cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

Yuuki tembló levemente, y Miroku sonrió ante el gesto, él no iba a violarla, pero no pudo evitarlo .Parecía que todas las mujeres de aquella familia tenían el don de la belleza, y él era un hombre que amaba a las mujeres hermosas.

Si él no fuera un asesino y Yuuki su víctima, estaba seguro de que la invitaría a salir y la acosaría hasta que ella aceptara.

Pero Miroku es un asesino, y Yuuki su víctima.

_¡BANG!_

Kagome vio caer el cuepro de Yuuki frente a ella, la sangre se desparramo con facilidad sobre el suelo, y unas gotas llegaron a la colcha, haciendo que Kagome tuviera la sangre frente a sus ojos. Sintió que algo moría dentro de ella, de repente todo era blanco e invisible.

_—Este libro se llama "Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer",tomalo—Dijo Yuuki, agachándose para que la niña recibiera el libro._

_—Mientras mas numerosas sean las hojas, mas escenas podrás ver—Comento la mujer, Kagome sonrió empezando a hojear el libro, debes en cuando dibujos se esparcían por las hojas, y de repente la niña estaba ansiosa por leer el libro._

_—Un libro es el mejor regalo que puedo darte—Dijo la mujer, sonriendo antes de besar la frente de la niña._

Su corazón se partió en dos, de repente las lagunas claras y las oscuras se separaron por completo y en sus ojos la oscuridad se hizo presente, como un fuego que se presenta en bosques vírgenes.

_—¡Deja de llorar!—Dijo Yuuki, abrazando a Kagome que lloraba desesperada en sus brazos, ella no le había dicho las razones de su llanto. No había razones para que esto fuera explicado, ella estaba ahí para su sobrina y punto._

Kagome giro su rostro hacia la pared que daba contra la cama, Yuuki siempre antes de dormir colocaba sobre su piyama un prendedor que mostraba una piedra azul brillante, Kagome con cuidado lo tomo, aprovechando que por razones del destino estaba sobre el suelo alfombrado.

—Como si no pudiera verte—Dijo riendo Miroku, su mano pálida con marcas rodeo el pie derecho de Kagome, tirándola con fuerza haciendo que su piel rosara la alfombra.

Kagome con rapidez movió su mano derecha y clavo el prendedor sobre la mano de Miroku, haciendo que él la soltara. Pero eso no evito que Kagome se golpeara la cabeza contra las maderas de la cama. Su mano no soltó el prendedor, que se había desprendido de la mano de Miroku.

Nuestra protagonista salió de debajo de la cama y corrió hasta afuera de la habitación, sintió los pasos de Miroku detrás de ella, no se despegaban de sus oídos, atormentándola, al llegar a la cocina tomo el cuchillo más amenazador que sus ojos encontraron. Sin mirar demasiado lo que la rodeaba. Se giro con rapidez enfrentándose a Miroku que sonreía, sin parecer molesto ante la herida que se mostraba en su mano.

—¡Aléjate!—Grito Kagome, sintiendo quela desesperación se invadía con más fuerza por su cuerpo, su mano izquierda empezaba a temblar, mientras la derecha sostenía el cuchillo con fuerza. No iba a retractarse.

—Tú sabes cómo va a terminar, el victimario siempre gana.

* * *

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, se encontró con la oscuridad, ella ahogaba todo el lugar por completo. Inuyasha no le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, sus ojos la enfrentaron con fuerza, hasta que fue capaz de ver a través de ella.

—¿Qué hora es?—Le pregunto al aire, luego se paro lentamente tirando la silla en la que había estado sentado hasta aquel momento.

Torpemente tratando de distraerse del dolor de cabeza, tomo el reloj que estaba en la mesa, y observo la hora.

"Es medianoche."Pensó, había pasado un día desde que se tomo las botellas de cerveza que había mantenido guardadas.

_—¿Dónde está Kagome?—Pregunto Miroku, mirando con intensidad a su amigo, que sonrió y empezó a reír levemente._

_—No lo sé—Respondió la otra persona, encogiéndose de hombros, y Miroku al recibir el aliento alcohólico de su amigo, supo que no debería hablarle en primer lugar._

_—Tengo que encontrarla, es mi objetivo—Dijo Miroku, mirando a su amigo con seriedad, y de forma lenta para que pudiera recibir sus palabras—¿Quieres que me haga cargo?_

_—Haz lo que quieras—Respondió Inuyasha, antes de pararse y empezar a caminar de forma torpe hasta la salida de su oficina._

—¡No puede ser!—Grito, y en su furia levanto el escritorio tirándolo hacia un costado. Camino con rapidez hasta la puerta de su oficina y salió de ella.

Sus ojos buscaron a Miroku, no estaba desesperado o molesto, habían lastimado su orgullo. Su único amigo se había aprovechado de su estado alcohólico.

Inuyasha no podía permitir eso.

Después de todo Miroku era consciente de lo que Kagome significaba para él, incluso más de lo que Inuyasha podía admitir en voz alta. Era una traición que no podía permitirse entre ellos, llevaban años trabajando juntos, y por lo tanto la confianza que tenían no debía romperse.

Lo busco en cada habitación, hasta que lo vio tirado sobre un sillón, parecía dormido y tenía una revista playboy sobre su cabeza, tapando su rostro.

Inuyasha hizo sus manos puños, y clavo uno de ellos contra la frente de Miroku, quien se sentó en el sillón mirando a los lados confundido.

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!—Grito Inuyasha, mirándolo con odio.

—¡Miroku!—Respondió él, mirando a Inuyasha con una sonrisa suave cruzando su rostro.

—Deja de hacerte el gracioso ¡No puedes acercarte a ella! ¡Ella es mía!

—¿Tuya?¿No fuiste tú el que me dijo que podía hacerme cargo?

—No te hagas el listo conmigo.

—Entonces empieza a recibir algo de cordura, deja de comportarte como un niño—Dijo Miroku, mirando a Inuyasha con seriedad—Esta vez fui yo, pero ¿Y si hubiera sido otro? Kagome no estaría viva y tú lo sabes.

—Sé lo que voy a hacer—Respondió Inuyasha, mostrando seguridad en sus palabras.

—Si tanto te importa, cuídala y si no te interesa, aléjate.

—No puedo…es demasiado tarde—Admitió, sin notar la leve sorpresa que se mostraba en el ostro de Miroku.

Era la primera vez en mucho años que Miroku veía a Inuyasha totalmente perdido ante una mujer, y no sabía que esperar de eso.

—Oh casi lo olvidaba, estuve a punto de meter esta bala en medio de tus cejas—Dijo Inuyasha apoyando su revólver en la frente de Miroku—Pero eres mi amigo después de todo, solo aléjate de ella.

* * *

Tres horas habían pasado desde que Miroku e Inuyasha tuvieron una conversación realmente seria, ahora Inuyasha debía hacerse cargo de sus asuntos.

Miroku le había contado todo lo que había sucedido, mientras él había estado ahogando sus penas en vodka. Inuyasha solo podía lamentarse no haberlo evitado, sabía perfectamente que Kagome no quería regresar a su hogar.

Pero también estaba seguro de que ella debía temerle.

Por eso y otras razones estaba escalando al casa Higurashi, suponía que podría meterse en ella y encontrar la habitación de Kagome.

Cuando se topo con ala primera ventana, simplemente forzó el seguro de la misma con su navaja, y la pateo suavemente para que se abriera, y entro a la casa. Como el frio había tomado la ciudad, Inuyasha llevaba sus jeans de cuero junto a un enrome abrigo marrón que combinaba con su bufanda negra.

La casa Higurashi por otro lado estaba caliente y hogareña, Inuyasha había entrado a uno de los baños de la enorme casa, con cuidado abrió la puerta del mismo para dar con un enorme pasillo, al frente de donde el se encontraba había otra puerta de madera, con rapidez entro a aquella habitación.

—¿Kagome?—Murmuro, y la vio.

Con la suerte de su lado había entrado definitivamente a la habitación de Kagome, ella estaba dormida sobre una enorme cama, múltiples sabanas tapaban su pálido cuerpo.

Lentamente Inuyasha observo la habitación de Kagome, al ser la casa de la señora Higurashi, la habitación de Kagome lucia como la habitación de una niña de diez. Después de todo Kagome actualmente vivía sola, pero era interesante para él ver tanto color cerca de Kagome.

La habitación era rosa, y había cuadros de princesas por todas partes, la cama de doseles conde ella descansaba era también rosa.

Inuyasha se acerco lentamente a Kagome, y cuando se sentó en la cama, quedando a unos centímetros de Kagome, acaricio su rostro, corriendo los cabellos que tapaban su rostro.

Ella abrió sus ojos, enfrentándolo.

Pero para la sorpresa de Inuyasha, ella grito desesperada.

—¡Aléjate de mi!

**Notas:**

**(1):**Chanel es una marca de ropa,cosméticos y artículos de alta costura,reconocida a nivel mundial.

**(2):**En mi país se llaman colchas,no se como le llamaran en los demás :P

**oOoDark-yukioOo**: ¡Hola!Si iban tan bien u.u ¡No te deprimas! ;O .Abrazos para ti también : ) Ya no creo que haya muchos contratiempos, y las musas parecen tenerme cariño de nuevo.

**Guest**: ¡Lamento haberte hecho esperar demasiado! Si, últimamente las cosas no se han visto muy bien ,pero todo parece volver a su curso, lamento dejar mi fic tan desnudo :/

**fatima **: ¡Hola, Fátima! ¡Qué bueno que el fic te agrade! Inuyasha es un idiota u.u.

**Nina Duciel:** Considerando la realidad que Miroku vive en este fic,el no es malo, tampoco bueno. Todos odiamos a los padres de Kagome, por eso existen en este fic, las razones por las que Inuyasha se emborracho cambian según el punto de vista del que lo veas.


	6. Chapter 6

Decidí actualizar hoy, lunes siete de septiembre. Porque me devolvieron la computadora el jueves, y creí que seria mejor esperar hasta hoy.

No actualice antes porque me sacaron la computadora como castigo, ya que le conteste mal a mi madre.

**Eres mi razón para respirar.**

**Capítulo cinco.**

**"Sango,Inuyasha y el pinguino"**

—Por favor tranquilízate, Kagome—Suplico él,sintindose desesperado de repente. No quería su rechazo, el rechazo de ella le dolería más que cualquier cosa.

—¡Aléjate de mi!¡No te acerques!—Grito ella, alejándose hasta el otro extremo de la cama.

—No te hare daño—Dijo él, tomándola de repente entre sus manos, pero ella empezó a llorar, como si el tacto de él fuera como agujas con puntas de veneno.

—¡Kagome!—Grito una voz desde afuera de la habitación, era la madre de Kagome—¡¿Estás bien, nena?!

—Kagome—Advirtió Inuyasha, esperando que ella saliera de su mente y se diera cuenta que en frente de ella no estaba Miroku.

—¡Mamá!¡Madre!—grito ella desesperada, y los pasos de la mujer se aceleraron de repente. Inuyasha impresionado y desesperado corrió hacia la ventana de la habitación, y Kagome corrió hacia el lado contrario, abriendo la puerta.

Corrió hacia los brazos de su madre, rota en lágrimas y pérdida en el miedo. Por naturaleza la mujer grito pidiendo ayuda, y abrazo a su hija, prometiéndose mentalmente no soltarla en ningún segundo, luego más de diez mozos e incluso los jardineros del lugar corrieron al encuentro de las mujeres, y entraron a la habitación de Kagome.

Un mozo que salió de la habitación estaba hablando con la policía por teléfono, alguien había estado en la habitación de Kagome. La niña sabía que no había sido una pesadilla, simplemente hundió su cabeza en el hombro de su madre, tratando de que el miedo se esfumara.

—Mi señora, será mejor que se lleve a Kagome a la casa de su padre —Dijo una mucama, que miraba con tristeza a Kagome—Ella no podrá dormir aquí.

—Tiene razón, señora—Dijo un mozo, sonriendo tratando de pasarle confianza—Yo mismo las llevare ,Kaname y los demás se harán cargo de todo, ese chico tiene que haber sido grabado por las cámaras de seguridad de la entrada.

El empleado sonaba tan seguro y destilada tanta esperanza, que la señora Kagome asintió y paro a su hija, pasando su brazo derecho por su cintura. La guio hasta la entrada de la mansión, donde una limusina las esperaba, en la puerta un montón de empleados las miraban, esperando a la aparición de los policías.

* * *

Inuyasha corría furioso, había ido para nada, Kagome le tenía miedo. Corría no solo por la sensación de que en cualquier momento la policía lo agarraría, si no porque quería sacar la energía que lo dominaba. Era una mezcla de furia y desesperación, sabía que aquel momento llegaría, el momento donde Kagome decidiría si tenerle miedo o aceptarlo como era.

Kagome ya lo había visto todo de él, el lado bueno y amable ,y el lado peligroso. El lado de él que le permitía matar sin miedo. Miroku había despertado su miedo, porque él y Inuyasha eran iguales. Dos copias exactas, los límites de él eran los suyos.

Inuyasha no sentiría miedo de matar a la madre de Kagome o a su padre. Podría matar a cualquier persona, y ella lo sabía. Por eso todo había acabado así, y no sabía cómo reaccionar ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

¡Ni siquiera tenía claro sus sentimientos por ella!

"¿Amor a primer avista?"Pensó riendo, mientras aceleraba sus pies que ya ni siquiera tocaban el suelo mientras corria,no podría ser amor a primera vista, porque cuando la vio estaba inconsciente por la herida que recibió al matar aquel anciano.

—¡Inuyasha!—Grito una voz, Inuyasha giro un poco su rostro, mientras paraba sus pasos, al girarse por completo se encontró con Sango, ella lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Sango estaba sentada sobre el asiento de su auto descapotable, su cabello largo estaba atado en una coleta, llevaba como siempre unos jeans y una camisa blanca. La sonrisa que adornaba su pálido rostro era tan brillante como la luna que se mostraba en el cielo.

—¿Sango?—Dijo Inuyaha, curioso y feliz, meses habían pasado desde que la había visto, por razones desconocidas para él. Ella simplemente había desaparecido, poco a poco sus visitas a la mansión de Inuyasha se fueron reduciendo, y dejaron de encontrarse en los lugares típicos a los que solían salir cada sábado. Cuando Inuyasha quiso buscarla, le fue imposible.

—¡¿Me extrañaste?!—Dijo ella, bajándose de un salto del auto y corriendo a los brazos de Inuyasha, quien la abrazo con fuerza, levantándola levemente.

Nunca solían abrazarse, es mas era la primera vez que ambos formaban una escena así. Pero era inevitable, eran amigos cercanos y tanto tiempo había pasado, que no les molestaba romper los esquemas que ambos habían formado.

Se separaron algo incómodos, pero Inuyasha se había permitido sonreír levemente.

—Necesito un paseo—Dijo él, sintiéndose en confianza consigo mismo.

—¿Cómo antes?—Dijo ella, caminando hacia su auto.

—Como en los viejos tiempos—Dijo él, sintiéndose como un anciano que recuerda sus épocas de gloria.

Sango encendió su auto, e Inuyasha se sentó en el asiento de copiloto,volviéndose de golpe un muchacho de quince años, justo cuando conoció a aquella mujer. Casi podía ver a Miroku sentado en el cajón porque no había otro asiento, pero no le importaba porque luego podría aprovecharse y tocar la cintura de Sango cuando ella estuviera distraída.

—¡¿Qué hiciste?!—Giro ella, debido al sonido estridente del motor. Inuyasha se puso serio de repente.

—¡Ella se asusto y grito!—Dijo Inuyasha gritando, creyendo que hablaba con Miroku que estaba consciente de cada cosa que había pasado entre él y Kagome.

Sango levanto sus cejas impresionada, durante sus años de amistad con Inuyasha había visto mujeres pasar por los brazos de él. Numerosas y diferentes, todas con una característica innata que las había hecho deseables para él. Recordaba también que una vez Miroku empezó a poner una rosa en la sala de Inuyasha por cada mujer a la que invitaba a salir.

No está demás decir que un día Sango fue a la mansión de Inuyasha, y la encontró repleta de rincón a rincón de rosas, las empleadas tuvieron que correrlas para hacer un sendero que les permitiera moverse al otro lado de la sala.

—¿Cómo se llama?—Dijo de repente, emocionada. Inuyasha se dio cuenta de su error.

—Kagome,La conocí hace poco

—¿La amas?

—¡Sí!—Respondió el, sin dudar ni por un instante, no podía negarlo.

Al poco tiempo Sango paro el auto, estacionándolo en una enorme casa de color blanca y ventanas azules. Sango se bajo de un salto, e Inuyasha la imito. Caminaron hasta dentro de la casa, él no pudo admirar el lugar, la noche ocultaba todo, y su tristeza no ayudaba demasiado. Él solo podía pensar en Kagome,y en lo que debía evitar, al igual que la felicidad que le daba poder volver a ver a su amiga. Él tiempo los había separado ¡Ahora debía contarle tantas cosas! Y buscar una explicación para su desaparición.

Él podía ver claramente fotos de ellos tres en las paredes, y fotos rotas de la familia de Sango, rotas por ella misma. Inuyasha conocía toda la historia de Sango,una historia tan rota como la suya. A los cinco años sus padres fueron asesinados, ella termino sola con su hermano Kohaku,pero ambos fueron destinados a distintos orfanatos. Kohaku rápidamente fue adoptado, pero Sango a los dieciocho se vio sola en las calles.

Ella no busco a su hermano, se volvió la mano derecha del líder de un grupo de mafiosos. Ella aprendió a defenderse ,y olvido su pasado, rompió todo lo que le recordara a ello, incluyendo las rotas fotos de su familia, hasta que las recompuso como ahora Inuyasha notaba.

—Las dejaste como nuevas—Comento él.

—Tenía que reconciliarme con el pasado—Respondía ella, de manera sombría. Pero se giro a sonreírle—Cuéntame todo de ella.

Inuyasha se sentó en una silla, mientras ella se sentaba en un pequeño silloncito rojo, luego de haber traído una botella de licor con dos vasos. Inuyasha con un par de mensajes desde el celular que estaba en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, decidió su destino. Tenía contactos en la policía, nadie lo atraparía. Aunque la familia Higurashi negociara con el mismísimo presidente.

Sango insistió, y él le conto todo, desde como conoció a Kagome, hasta lo sucedido pocas horas atrás. Ella sonrió con tristeza, todo era inevitable, era natural para alguien ajeno a su ambiente el miedo, después de todo Kagome había vivido en una burbuja fuera de la violencia. Nadie en su familia había permitido que la lastimaran a ese nivel, tal vez ella nunca había visto a alguien morir.

—¿Qué opinas?—Pregunto él, buscando un consejo.

—Golpea a Miroku, y habla con ella.

—Sabes que no es su culpa.

—Tampoco la tuya, hay algunas cosas que simplemente suceden, sin importar lo que hagamos—Dijo ella, mirando a Inuyasha de forma seria—A veces parece que podría ser nuestra culpa, pero no es así las cosas simplemente suceden.

Inuyasha sonrió levemente, pero no sabía que pensar. Él sabía que era su culpa, podía sentirlo en su pecho, pero la mano de Sango palmeando su espalda de manera amistosa lo tranquilizo.

—Solo quiero saber qué es lo que tengo que hacer.

—Sabes lo que tienes que hacer—Dijo ella, antes de rodar los ojos—Es obvio.

"Debo hablar con ella."Pensó inmediatamente, sintiéndose un idiota de repente. Porque tenía miedo de hablar con Kagome, los gritos de ella amentaban su mente sin tener piedad alguna de su corazón.

—No puedo soportar su rechazo—Admitió el, sintiéndose avergonzado consigo mismo.

—Tendrás que hablar con ella tarde o temprano.

—¡¿Pero que le digo?!—Dijo él, parándose del sillón sintiéndose perdido de repente.

Sentía que estaba en medio de una niebla, y que al final iba una luz la cual no podía tocar por más que corriera y gritara ¿Cómo podía hacer que ella no le tuviera miedo? Si el mismo se tenía miedo. No tenia limites, y eso no podía ser bueno.

Tal vez Kagome era un limite, haría todo al menos que ella terminara lastimada. Ahora había descubierto aquel límite, y no iba a volver a cruzarlo jamás o dejar que los demás cruzaran el límite.

—Dile que la amas, eso bastara.

Cuando Sango dijo esto, Inuyasha se perdió en la noche que la ventana dejaba ver.

"Debo hablar con ella."Pensó él, antes de que se sumiera en una vaga conversación con Sango sobre lo que vivieron aquellos años separados.

* * *

Cuando despertó, se encontró entre los brazos de su padre. Años habían pasado desde que había despertado en los brazos de él. Se perdió levemente en la colonia típica que solía usar. Desde que tenía uso de memoria su padre había tenido preferencia por esa marca de colonia.

—¿Despertaste, cielo?—Dijo con voz seria el hombre.

—Si—Dijo ella, antes de levantarse de su almohada personal em la que se había convertido su padre, frotando sus ojos levemente.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—Pregunto él, pasando su mano por la de su hija, realizando suaves caricias.

—Mareada—Dijo ella, inmediatamente él se alejo de la cama y salió de la habitación, Kagome espero unos minutos y luego su padre regreso, traía una charola con un vaso de agua y unos medicamentos.

—Te relajaran, lo suficiente par aunque elimines la adrenalina—Dijo él, respondiendo a la mirada curiosa que su hija le regalaba.

Kagome solo pudo asentir, era consciente que en cualquier momento Inuyasha o Miroku regresarían para traer tragedia a su vida. Necesitaba evitar aquella sensación que le daba ganas de correr o gritar, necesitaba relajarse.

Trago la pastilla junto a un gran sorbo de agua. Su padre sonrió y le dio un beso casto en la frente, antes de alejarse. Eran esa clase de momentos en donde ella sentía que desconocía por completo a su padre. Porque ahora e mostraba amable, y totalmente presente, pero ella estaba seguía que dentro de unas horas el estaría lejos, a pesar de que estuvieran a dos pasos de distancia.

Cuando Kagome se sintió encerrada en la habitación de su padre, simplemente se paro y camino hasta la sala, su padre estaba sentado frente a la mesa, leyendo el periódico a través de su computadora.

"Si, mi momento de atención se fue."Pensó ella, antes de sonreír y caminar hasta la cocina.

Cuando tuvo una taza de café frente a ella, recién preparada su celular sorprendió levemente, nunca nadie la llamaba. De repente su mente grito diciéndole que tal vez era Inuyasha, pero no podía ser, seria demasiada mala suerte. Con miedo tomo su celular y activo la pantalla,tenia un mensaje de su madre.

**Mamá**

_Cariño, aumente la seguridad de la mansión y de tu apartamento. Avísame y mandare al chofer para que se lleve a tu apartamento._

Kagome suspiro, realmente le gustaría quedarse con su padre unas semanas. No quería regresar y encontrarse con Inuyasha, sabía que él volvería,podia presentirlo.

—¡Papá!—Dijo ella, levantando la voz levemente, antes de caminar a la sala. Su padre la miraba esperando a que hablara—¿Podría quedarme aquí por unas semanas?

El hombre no sonrio—Claro,dile a tu madre que te traiga ropa, y le diré a la mucama que prepare tu habitación.

Kagome sonrió, tal vez podría distraerse, lejos de los lugares donde había visto a Inuyasha.

Tecleo en su celular, diciéndole a su madre que le trajera ropa, esperaba que ella se horrorizara levemente. Después de todo no se había quedado nunca en la casa de su padre, aun cuando los múltiples psicólogos lo habían recomendado.

Kagome nunca supo si su padre no quería, o su madre lo había impedido. Pero estaba contenta con la idea de pasar más tiempo con él. Así dejaría de pensar en Inuyasha, quien rodeada su mente junto a Miroku y el cuerpo muerto de Yuuki.

Aun recordaba su madre llorando en el suelo, murmurando el nombre su hermana muerta. Incluso su padre se había agachado para abrazarla y consolarla. Era una perdida demasiado grande, Kagome sabía que de no haberse encontrado a Miroku e Inuyasha nada de eso hubiera pasado, todo era su culpa.(1)

* * *

Miroku estaba más que sorprendido, no solo por tener a Sango enfrente suyo si no por el aura de nerviosismo que rodeaba a su mejor amigo. Inuyasha estaba vestido de forma elegante, con unos pantalones de vestir y una camisa blanca. Incluso tenía unas flores en su mano derecha, Sango lo miraba con orgullo reflejándose en sus ojos.

—Te vez estúpido—Dijo Miroku sin dudarlo, inmediatamente Sango lo miro con furia en sus ojos.

—Te vez bien, Inuyasha—Dijo ella, sonriéndole a su amigo con naturalidad.

Inuyasha no siguió las palabras de sus amigos, simplemente camino hasta el espejo de la sala, admirándose levemente ¡Parecía un pingüino! Solo faltaba el saco, y seria la perfecta imagen de un pingüino. Incluso era igual a aquellos adolescentes a los que solía golpear por dinero.

—Me cambiare—Dijo, al tiempo que empezaba a caminar a su habitación, pero Sango lo paro.

—Si te vistes como siempre ella saldrá corriendo—Comento Sango, girándolo para que se mirara en el espejo—Pero si te vistes como las personas que la rodean, ella no te reconocerá al principio, y querrá hablar contigo.

Inuyasha le creyó, tenia razón. No podía ir vestido como acostumbraba, pero si se vestía como un pingüino todo saldría bien.

—¿Tengo permiso de oír el plan?—Pregunto Miroku, sintiéndose como un extraño entre sus amigos de repente.

—La buscare del instituto mañana, no podrá evitar hablar conmigo.

—Aun con tu brillante plan, quiero golpearte en la cara, es como si lo pidieras con esa ropa puesta.

"Nada podrá salir mal."Pensó Inuyasha, sintiéndose satisfecho consigo mismo. Hablaría con ella y se sacaría las dudas que tenia respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Kagome.

**Notas:**

**(1)Decidí no poner aquella escena antes, me parecía innecesaria.**

**serena tsukino chiba:** ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!¡Qué bueno que el fic te atraiga! El dolor es necesario para todo ser humano, veremos como todo se resuelve ¡Gracias por el review!

**Sasunaka doki:** ¡Hola! lamento haber tardado en actualizar ¡Qué bueno que te atraiga el fic!

**Kira Sakurai :¡**Hola! Qué bueno que el fic te llame la atención, si realmente es una actitud muy tierna de su parte.

**Guest :** ¡Lamento haberte hecho esperar! : / ¡Gracias por el review!


End file.
